


Attention

by Void_Home



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is Marinette's pet, Gen, Stray, but Blanc is his look alike, they're actual cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Marinette wasn't paying attention to him. This would not do, Blanc thought.





	Attention

His human isn’t paying attention to him.

 

Blanc’s ears flick forward, listening to Marinette’s knitting needles click together somewhere beneath the loft. How dare she. If it wasn’t that black copycat, it was her having something more  _ important _ than him to do. He deserved all her attention, he’d found her first!

He slinks forward and bounds down the steps, claws catching on a  bit of fabric on the final one and sends himself into a howling and shrieking frenzy. Untrimmed claws tear and he screams and bucks around, yowling the whole way. It’s only when he tears clear over Marinette’s leg and slams into the black cat that’d been nesting among the yarn balls that he comes to a halt.

“Dude, chill the fuck out! Mari will help you fur once if you just  _ chilled out _ !” But Blanc isn’t listening to that black nuisance, claws swiping at Noir as if he’s going to be this close  _ and _ be an insufferable prick he might as well get punished for it. Noir, for his part, just chirps in amusement and jerks back as though wounded, the momentary expression of joy on Blanc’s muzzle being taken as he’s lifted into the air.

Blanc shrieks and flails in the hands holding him, ears folding back as he snarls at his human. How  _ dare _ she pick him up! He had not given her permission! This was illegal! A crime! Oh. She’d removed the fabric from his claws. The albino slowly ceases his flailing, watching Marinette as she further untangles him from his clothing prison.

* * *

 

It was a wonder how Blanc didn’t launch himself into a fireplace, Marinette can’t help but think as she tucks the cat’s head into her elbow before getting to work on untangling him. Despite the teeth sank into the tender skin and his still flailing-albeit less, when the idiot realized she was trying to help him- she keeps working, freeing the cat thread by thread. Once the mass is free she turns him around in her arms and dots his face with kisses. That alone is always enough to calm the stray, and she’s glad. If it were anything more complicated she’d probably be littered in cat scratches.

“There you go Blanc.. See? Everything’s fine.” She assures him gently as she sits down with him, and her own cat Noir pads over to make sure they’re both okay. Marinette leans down to kiss the black cat next, giving him a fond smile in turn. Everything was  _ fine _ . Even if the whiny white baby was now calming down, this was all so normal compared to the antics Blanc could get into. She was glad that tonight it had just been some spotted fabric he’d snagged, rather than anything costly.

* * *

 

His human was paying attention to him now.

 


End file.
